Vivio Takamachi
|aff =*Time-Space Administration Bureau *Confederacy of Independent Systems |Height =1.78 meters |Cybernetics = |Home World = Mid-Childa |Died = |Gender =Female |Name =Vivio Takamachi |Rank = |Caption = |Eye color = Red and green |Hair Color = Dark blonde |altimage = |altcaption =Vivio and her friend, Einhard Stratos ready for action |Status =Alive |Born =29 BBY |Skin Color =White}} Vivio Takamachi is Nanoha Takamachi's adopted daughter and Fate's goddaughter but later adopted daughter. Originally a clone of the Saint King Olivie Sangebrecht, she was created by Jail Scaglietti during the events of StrikerS in order to activate the massive Belkan warship, known as the Saint's Cradle, as part of his plan to take over Mid-Childa. She escaped, however, and ended up in the care of Nanoha and the remaining members of Riot Force 6. After the events of StrikerS, she was adopted by Nanoha, and later Fate adopted her as her goddaughter. She went to school to learn about her magic as well as martial arts alongside her friends, Einhard Stratos, Rio Wesley and Corona Timil, kicking off the events of ViVid. In 19 BBY, T-series tactical droid TV-94B captured Vivio and locked her inside a box and had her shipped to her mother, who was onboard the ship, in order to mess with her. Vivio later used her sudden appearance to her advantage, as she later stole the popularity from her godaunt, Alicia Testarossa, and broke Grievous' heart when she told everyone that her mother and her godmother were in a relationship, much to their anger. Personality Vivio is similar to Nanoha in that she is very cheerful, optimistic and strives to give others a second chance. However, she is a bit feisty, and she loves training at any opportunity given to her. Many of Vivio's classmates call her charming and sweet, as well as innocent. Underneath all that niceness is a dark side. Vivio is a bit of a prankster and loves to play pranks on others in a similar manner to Reinforce Zwei, Alicia Testarossa and Maya Hart. However, her dark side is more in common with Rein's in this regard, as she'll feel little to no remorse for the pain that she's caused to those close to her, whereas Maya and Alicia will. She's also very arrogant, mocking and can be very manipulative, exposing her mother and her godmother's relationship to break General Grievous' heart and cause every Mid-Childan resident to get kicked out of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, as well as siccing Hayate and the Wolkenritter on them when they attempt to punish her. Appearance Vivio is a young blonde girl with complete heterochromia, her right eye being green and her left one, red. This is a sign that she is a clone of Olivie, who also had blonde hair and complete heterochromia. Powers Genetically, Vivio is the last in the line of Heiliger Kaisers of Ancient Belka, meaning that her physical and magical capacity is superior to most modern mages. In StrikerS, she was able to go toe-to-toe with Nanoha herself after her body was powered with a Relic and forcibly aged to its peak condition. She was shown to have flight abilities and her attacks were very powerful, as her punches were strong enough to shake the Saint's Cradle. She also then possessed the Saint's Armor, which provided her a powerful AMF to protect her from incoming magic attacks. Her AMF alongside with her powerful physical strength allowed her to break Nanoha's binds with raw power. After the JS Incident, Vivio apparently begins to learn magic from scratch at the academy. By the time of ViVid, Vivio practises a mixed hybrid Belkan Midchildan magic system. She is also a practitioner of Strike Arts. Additionally, she has learned to replicate the effects of adult transformation, giving her an edge over most opponents of her age. According to the conversation between Chantez, Otto and Deed in ViVid (ch.19), Vivio, without the Saint's Armor, does not have strong strength and defensive power but instead possesses the magical ability of fast parallel application, which makes her suitable for center or back guard positions instead of combat positions. However, Vivio chooses to perfect her Strike Arts mainly because of her promise with Nanoha to become a strong girl, after which she can in return protect her beloved mother. Despite her lack of combat strength and defense, Vivio is very fast and has extreme reflexes, the latter being her main strength as told by Nove. As such, she possesses the fighting style of "Counter Hitter", which refers to her strategy of dodging incoming attacks and then delivering fast counter attacks on towards the opponent. To balance her lack of defense, she also learns the defensive spell Sacred Defender, a risky instant spell that tentatively sacrifices her attack power to strongly increases her defense, but it requires high reflexes and perfect timing to pull it of. Barrier Jacket When in her Heiliger Kaiser Mode in StrikerS, Vivio wears a black-and-blue Barrier Jacket that combines elements of several of those worn by Riot Force 6 members, including Nanoha, Signum and Ginga Nakajima, and the Numbers - it is suggested that she possesses all of their abilities. In ViVid, the Barrier Jacket of Vivio in adult form is slightly altered from the Heiliger Kaiser Mode, but only in the color of her top jacket, which is changed from black to white. In ViVid (ch.58), which is also the fourth formal match between Einhard and her, Vivio chooses to set up her Barrier Jacket in black color like the Heiliger Kaiser Mode, in order to show that she is making up her mind to face the past positively, as to encourage Einhard to face her problem about the inheritance of Ingvalt's memory. Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha universe Category:Back and Forth Characters Category:Heroes